Terrifying Power
な パワー |romaji=Attōteki na Bukimi Pawā |translated title=Overwhelming Eerie Power |release=March 19, 1994 (Weekly Shōnen Jump 1994 #16) |engrelease=December 5, 2005 |saga = Majin Buu Saga |episode = 234 |previous = The Menace of Boo |next = Vegeta vs. Boo }} な パワー|''Attōteki na Bukimi Pawā''|lit. "Overwhelming Eerie Power"}} is the two hundred sixty ninth chapter of Dragon Ball Z and the four hundred sixty-third overall chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Summary After being thumped to the ground by Majin Buu's ridiculous power, Supreme Kai emerges from the rubble bruised and bloodied. Buu notices his victim is still alive, and he cheers at the second chance of pounding the Supreme Kai. Buu bounces back to the ground and giggles, letting out a large grin of pleasure. From afar, Babidi barks more orders at Buu, demanding Buu to finish his opponents. Buu takes note, and he prepares to eliminate the Supreme Kai while whistling a tune. Supreme Kai lifts himself in agony and uses an Invisible Eye Blast to hit Buu directly in the face. The only effect of the attack is Buu's head slightly moving backward, as the attack leaves Buu with no fatigue or signs of injury. Buu mockingly uses his own version of Supreme Kai's attack to blast him many feet away, with Buu flying after him, still gleeful. As Supreme Kai comes to a halt, Buu performs somersaults in the air and drops himself onto Supreme Kai's back, making the Supreme Kai scream out in pain. Babidi rushes to their location and proceeds to mock Supreme Kai for the position he is in, making fun of the Supreme Kai's unfortunate position he is in. Babidi decides to end things, and orders Buu to execute the Supreme Kai to serve justice. Just before Buu or Babidi can deal the final blow, Gohan manages to kick Buu in the cheek with all of his remaining force. As Buu flies, he recovers himself and proceeds to heal the dent in his face. Babidi growls in frustration at the delay of Supreme Kai's death. Gohan looks onto Buu in fear, noticing the attack did not leave any marks, and his ki has not decreased. Buu begins to be bored of Gohan and exclaims he will now die. Gohan becomes stunned for a brief second, but turns to anger immediately after, preparing to punch Buu. Buu extends his hands and unleashes a large sphere of energy, catching Gohan off guard. The attack hits Gohan and launches him into the sky, before eventually flying off too far to be visible to a naked eye. Babidi exclaims he cannot see Gohan anymore and hopes Gohan flies off the face of the planet. Noticing Gohan flying off into the distance, Supreme Kai uses the last of his energy to make Buu's attack explode in mid-air, stopping Gohan from going any further. Gohan manages to land in a forest but is unconscious and near death. Thinking Gohan is dead, Babidi tells Buu to finally finish off the Supreme Kai and end the conflict once and for all. Buu prepares to hit Supreme Kai with a finishing move, but from the rubble, Dabura returns, bleeding and broken, and throws his spear through Buu's gut. Babidi gasps in surprise, truly believing Dabura to be dead after Buu struck him. Dabura breaths in pain, while Babidi growls at Dabura for daring to attack his father's creation. Off in the distance, Goten and Trunks have now reached the location of the large ki, and have been watching the battle, confused and amazed. Trunks and Goten notice Supreme Kai, who they had seen at the World Martial Arts Tournament a few hours earlier, and they wonder what the situation unfolding in front of them is about. Before they can get an answer, Trunks notices something odd in the distance. Trunks and Goten rush to check it out, and they notice Piccolo, still a stone statue due to Dabura's Stone Spit, along with a statue Krillin. Both wonder what these statues are doing in the wastelands, and Trunks tries to touch the Piccolo statue but forgets to conceal his strength, and with the force of his hand, knocks over the statue, breaking it into many small pieces. Trunks desperately panics and in absolute dire, attempts to fix the statue to no avail. Before he can do any more, Goten tells Trunks to hide quickly, as the people below them may notice them messing around. Goten and Trunks duck behind large rocks and watch the situation continue to unfold. Dabura informs Babidi that although his creation is indeed a marvel of strength and the ultimate creation in history, is it not to be taken lightly and it will eventually betray Babidi despite how it is treated. Babidi ignores Dabura's warnings and scolds him for daring to attack Buu, to begin with. Buu grabs the front end of the spear with no concern and simply pulls it out of his stomach like it was nothing. Dabura looks in horror at Buu's healing abilities and near immortality, while Buu heals the hole in his stomach and turns to Dabura with an unfriendly smile, exclaiming that Dabura shall be eaten. As Dabura watches Buu make his threats, Goten and Trunks still watch in awe, and Babidi continues to grin at all of Buu's surprises. Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Majin Buu Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters